Limbo
by Sovetinhu Talks
Summary: Resignação... Por Merlin, não queria morrer. Não queria perder mais momentos ao lado dele. Por Merlin, ele não queria morrer. / PWP.


**Beta:** Eu no have.

**Resumo:** Resignação... _Harry_. Por Merlin, não queria morrer. Não queria perder mais momentos ao lado dele. Por Merlin, ele não queria morrer. _Harry_. PWP.

**Nota:** Escrita ouvindo "Love Without Tragedy" - Rihanna.

**Limbo**

- Papai - tentou chamar a atenção do homem que apontava a varinha para o "inimigo". O alvo era um moreno que não aparentava estar com medo; seus olhos verdes exalavam tristeza e resignação. Harry estava entregue à morte. Pela primeira vez, via que ele não lutava. Ele não resistia. E tudo por si. Para protegê-lo. Sentiu seu coração bater mais forte no peito. A agonia de ver a pessoa que ama morrer... - Pai.

- Não Draco. Agora esse pirralho vai pagar. - Seu pai lhe encarou com os olhos queimando de ódio. Suas feições contorcidas de raiva. - Você vai aprender a obedecer. - Lucius Malfoy deu dois passos para frente e chutou outra vez o torso de Harry. O barulho baixo de algo quebrando fez um soluço sair de sua boca. Um soluço de desespero; um soluço que não vinha mais acompanhado de lágrimas porque já estava seco por dentro. O corpo de Harry girou uma vez, e outro chute o mandou escadas abaixo. Lucius foi atrás, com uma expressão de satisfação.

- Papai não - sussurrou com as poucas forças que sua garganta lhe dava. Por Salazar, que seu corpo parecia estar morto de tão cansado que estava, de tão maltratado que fora. Piscou esperando. Porque era o único que podia fazer. Esperar seu pai acabar com aquela agonia. Implorar que o matasse também, já que sem ele, não viveria. Não mais. A vontade de chorar o afogava em um choro sem lágrimas. - Harry - sussurrou de novo ao ver seu pai desaparecer pela escadas. Tinha que se mexer. Tinha que impedir. Se só de vontades pudesse salvá-lo, os dois já não estavam mais ali. Em Hogwarts, um dos lugares que mais amara. Junto da pessoa que há menos de uma hora atrás choramingara em seu ouvido para que fugissem. Que pedia a gritos mudos que ele, Draco, fosse com seu amado para longe dali. Que se escondesse para fugir, do que por mais lamentável e irônico que fosse, estava acontecendo. Não tinha dado ouvidos. Era para si impossível de acreditar que o homem que o cuidara e o vira crescer fosse ser capaz de machucá-lo.

Teve vontade de rir. Não estava machucado, estava morrendo. O corte em seu abdômen era profundo. Suas vestes encharcadas em sangue, lhe davam frio. Ele não saberia dizer se tinha perfurado algum orgão. Os dois pés quebrados lhe deram a certeza de que mesmo com o corpo menos maltratado, nunca poderia fugir. Não. Ele nunca fugiria sem Harry. Fechou os olhos ao sentir mais uma brisa da noite bater contra eles. A quantas horas estavam ali, sendo torturados? Horas, talvez dias. Mesmo a torre mais alta de Hogwarts parecia ter perdido a noção do tempo. Não era capaz de ver o brilho do sol. E ele não se importaria de nunca mais vê-lo, se pudesse ter ainda o brilho daqueles olhos esmeraldas. Um mar verde que todas as vezes que o fitava lhe diziam juras de amor em silêncio. Que sempre lhe prometiam proteção. Que sempre lhe deram o que ele mais precisava._ Harry_. Ver a resignação naquele olhar fora ainda mais doloroso do que ver seu pai, não, aquele monstro tortura-lo uma e outra vez. E agora não veria mais o amor naquele íris tão expressiva.

Quis suspirar, mas até seu pulmão se negava a cooperar.

Resignação... _Harry_. Por Merlin, não queria morrer. Não queria perder mais momentos ao lado dele. Por Merlin, ele não queria morrer. _Harry_. Não queria morrer mas também não queria viver sem ele. Se ele morresse...

Um gemido sufocado do andar de baixo. Abriu os olhos. _Harry._ Seu coração, que por um momento parecia resignado a parar de bater ao imaginá-lo morto, pulou em seu peito. Ele ainda estava vivo. Harry ainda estava vivo. Ainda podia lutar. Ainda podia resistir e viver. A fisgada de dor dilacerante que sentiu na barriga foi o grito de apoio que a vida lhe dava para continuar; ele precisava continuar. Em oito meses convivendo com Harry Potter, convivendo e amando Harry Potter, aprendera que a dor não era mais que um estimulante a continuar. E se aquele era um sinal, ele iria.

Ele iria resgatar Harry Potter. Sua vida dependia disso.

* * *

E é só isso.


End file.
